


Bumps and Bruises

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Clumsy Bianca, F/M, Fluff, His Name Is Hilbert?, Hurt/Comfort, It Looks Worse Than It Is, Kid!Fic, Protective Black, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: Black's dark eyes shifted onto her outstretched palm, the bright red gash in the skin a stark contrast to the rest of the pale flesh. "Bianca, you're such a klutz!"





	

"Black!" Bianca's cry sounded from the foot of the stairs leading up into Black's room, and as he turned towards the staircase, the little blond girl came barreling up it, tears staining her round little face. "Black, I c-cut mys-self!" She managed to choke out between shallow sobs.

Black's dark eyes shifted onto her outstretched palm, the bright red gash in the skin a stark contrast to the rest of the pale flesh. "Bianca, you're such a klutz!" He reprimanded softly, standing up and moving over to the chest of drawers to retrieve the box of Band-Aids he always kept there. "And calm down, would you? It's just a scratch."

Bianca tried to control herself, evening out her breathing and swallowing her sobs. By the time Black had returned to kneel next to her, she'd calmed down quite a bit.

Black smiled reassuringly at her as he cleaned away the blood, taking care to be gentle with the blonde's sensitive skin. "It's not so bad. The blood just smeared around a lot, see?"

Bianca's eyes remained firmly closed, but that wasn't the point. She'd relaxed, and Black knew his strategy was working.

With a few quick motions, Black had removed the Band-Aid from its wrappings and pressed it across the gash. "There! All better."

Bianca peeked an eye open, lips still trembling a little. "It still hurts." She mumbled; gaze glued to the back of her hand.

Black smiled slightly, lightly pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, right over the Band-Aid. "You little klutz… Try to be more careful, would you?"

Bianca's cheeks had gone a vibrant shade of red, and she nodded mutely, still staring at the back of her hand.

Black swiped his thumb over her newly-bandaged skin and smiled. "So, do you wanna come with me to Professor Juniper's? I heard she found some really cool new Pokémon and wants to show us."

Bianca nodded again, letting Black pull her to her feet and lead her out of his bedroom, her hand gently clasped in his.

As they trooped over to the Professor's house, hands still clasped together, Black wondered idly if maybe Bianca was a klutz on purpose…

But as they walked along, hand in hand and bright smiles on their faces, he decided he didn't care if she was or not.

He liked being her hero.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and locations belong to: Nintendo, and Satoshi Tajiri


End file.
